Build Me Up Buttercup
by Penny Pussycat
Summary: A vidfic starring Athena and Kensou. Song is Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.   
  
  
  


(At school, Kensou hears Athena talking to a female friend) 

Athena: Yep, I've given up on Kyo. He's not gonna break up with Yuki anytime within the next few millennia. 

(Kensou freezes. Could it be...?) 

Athena: Maybe I should focus my attention on his rival instead... 

(Kensou falls down as if someone kicked him in the face. The music starts as he regains consciousness and struggles to his feet. Shingo and Chris, who just happened to be nearby, help him up. A nearby locker opens, and Chin falls out and stands up quickly. Kensou, Shingo and Chris momentarily look confused, but regain normal expressions as all four follow Athena and Kensou starts to sing.) 

Kensou (singing): Why do you build me up... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris (acting as backup singers): Build me up 

Kensou: (catches up to Athena) ...buttercup, baby, just to let me down? 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Let me down 

Kensou: And mess me around. And then worst of all... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Worst of all 

Kensou: ...you never call, baby, when you say you will. 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Say you will 

(Athena runs away, but Kensou and friends pop up in front of her, blocking her path.) 

Kensou: But I love you still. I need you... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: I need you! 

Kensou: More than anyone, darling. You know that I have from the start. So build me up... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Build me up 

Kensou: ...buttercup, don't break my heart. 

(Athena pushes her way past them. Scene changes. Kensou sits at home, checking his watch.) 

Kensou: "I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again, but you're late. I wait around and then, 

(Chin, Shingo, and Chris pop up from behind the couch.) 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Ba da da! 

(There's a knock at the door. Kensou runs to answer with his friends following him.) 

Kensou: I run to the door, I can't take any more. 

(Kensou opens the door. It's only a random neighbor. Kensou quickly slams the door.) 

Kensou: It's not you, you let me down again! 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Hey, hey, hey! 

Kensou: Baby, baby, try to find... 

(Kensou heads back to the couch. Chin, Shingo, and Chris follow.) 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Hey, hey hey! 

Kensou: ...a little time and I'll make you mine. 

(The four have made it back to the couch. Kensou sits down close to the phone while Chin, Shingo, and Chris stand behind the couch.) 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Hey, hey, hey! 

Kensou: I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for you! (pulls out a photo of Athena and kisses it) 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh 

Kensou: (hols the photo infront of his face, as if he's singing to it) Why do you build me up... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Build me up 

Kensou: ...buttercup, baby, just to let me down? 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Let me down 

Kensou: And mess me around. And then worst of all... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Worst of all 

Kensou: ...you never call, baby, when you say you will. 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Say you will 

Kensou: (holds the photo close to his chest) But I love you still. I need you... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: I need you! 

Kensou: More than anyone, darling. You know that I have from the start. So build me up... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Build me up 

Kensou: ...buttercup, don't break my heart. 

(Scene changes to a park. Kensou sees Athena sitting on a bench and approaches her.) 

Kensou: To you I'm a toy, but I could be the boy you adore, if you'd just let me know. 

(Chin, Shingo, and Chris pop up from behind a nearby tree.) 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Ba da da! 

Kensou: (sits beside Athena and slides closer to her) Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more. Why do I need you so? 

(Athena gets up and tries to run, but Chin, Shingo, and Chris block her path.) 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Hey, hey, hey! 

(Athena turns around, only to find Kensou.) 

Kensou: Baby, baby, try to find... 

(Athena turns back around, only to realize she's surrounded.) 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Hey, hey, hey! 

Kensou: ...a little time and I'll make you mine. 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Hey, hey, hey! 

Kensou: I'll be home, (pulls out a cell phone) I'll be beside the phone waiting for you! 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh 

(Athena uses her Crystal Bit, causing Kensou and friends to scatter. She makes a break for it, but doesn't get very far before an undaunted Kensou pops up in front of her again, with his friends surrounding Athena.) 

Kensou: Why do you build me up... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Build me up 

Kensou: ...buttercup, baby, just to let me down? 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Let me down 

Kensou: And mess me around. And then worst of all... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Worst of all 

Kensou: ...you never call, baby, when you say you will. 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Say you will 

Kensou: (blows Athena a kiss) But I love you still. I need you... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: I need you! 

Kensou: More than anyone, darling. You know that I have from the start. So build me up... 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Build me up 

Kensou: ...buttercup, don't break my heart... 

(Scene changes to an ice cream parlor. Athena is sipping an ice cream soda, thinking she's ditched her stalkers. Kensou pops up from under her table.) 

Kensou: I need you, more than anyone, baby! You know that I have from the start. So build me up... 

(Chin, Shingo, and Chris pop up from behind another table nearby.) 

Chin, Shingo, and Chris: Build me up 

Kensou: ...buttercup, don't break my heart. 

(Athena admits defeat. She pulls out an extra straw and sticks in her soda. Both Athena and Kensou happily drink it down as Chin, Shingo, and Chris make a quick exit.) 

(The next day at school, Athena and Kensou are seen walking hand in hand, to the suprise of Athena's female friend and the relief of Kyo and Yuki.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
